


Expecting

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [19]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick are expecting an addition to their family. Prompt - baby's room
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 6





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> We have another fandom shout out!

Patrick surveyed the pastel painted room, running a hand over the wooden crib he had just finshed setting up in the corner. _That_ _wasn't_ _too_ _hard._ _And_ I _only_ _had_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _instructions_ _about_ _fifteen_ _times_ , he thought as he admired the white painted finsh. the furniture was all set up and neatly arranged, down to the stuffed animals filling the toy chest and the hand knitted afghan draped over the rocking chair. All It needed was one thing. 

Pete came in a moment later, his phone pressed against his ear. "We'll be down there tomorrow," he said, grinning. "Just put your feet up and relax until then." He paused to listen. "Okay. I'll bring the mint chocolate chip ice cream. See you then." He hung up the phone and looked at Patrick. "That was the surrogate. She's going in tomorrow morning to be induced bright and early. I promised we'd be there."

Patrick nodded. "I can't believe it's almost time," he said, stepping into the circle of Pete's arms. He put his head on his partner's shoulder. "We've waited so long."

"Too long," Pete agreed, kissing his hair. It had been over two years since Pete had hesitatingly broached the idea of starting a family, saying he misses taking care of a baby and wanted Bronx to have a brother or a sister. Patrick had agreed wholeheartedly and their ordeal had begun.

 _Four adoption agencies and they all said the same thing,_ Pete thought, anger surging through him. Pete's bipolar and his suicide attempt had made him an unfit candidate for adoption, so they had gone to an agency specializing in surrogacy for gay couples. They had picked Mandy out of a short list of applicants.

 _Almost over,_ he mused, closing his eyes. Their troubles hadn't ended there; a miscarriage the first time had led to the discovery that Patrick's genes weren't viable with Mandy's. Pete had been forced to go off his meds for six months detoxing his system in order for him to have a go. It hadn't been easy for anyone.

"I'm so proud of you," Patrick said softly, looking up. "You've been amazing the past few months."

"If I have been, it's because I've had you in my corner," Pete said simply, giving him a kiss. "I couldn't have done it without you."

A giddy smile crossed Patrick's face. "Just think...maybe by this time tomorrow we'll have our baby."

"Hopefully," Pete said as he held his lover close. "She's been like clockwork with everything else." Pete suddenly grinned. "I heard from Joe and Andy the other day. They're already arguing about whose going to be the favorite uncle."

Patrick giggled. "I can't wait to see Andy with a baby."

They were both silent for a time, simply enjoying the feeling of being held by someone they loved. "A part of me can't believe this is happening," Patrick commented.

"Neither can I." Pete confessed, running a hand down Patrick's back. "And I can't believe how lucky I am to have you to do it with."

"And I can't imagine doing it with anyone else," Patrick said. "What do you think about the room? Do you like it?"

Pete looked around, smiling as he took everything in. "I love it," he said picking up a stuffed wookie from on top of the toy chest. "Disney?"

Patrick nodded. "Disney," he confirmed. "There's a porg and a stuffed clown fish in there, too. I figured we'd start off slow."

"Good call." He put it back in the pile. "Did your mom make that?" he said, fingering the baby blanket. 

"I think she's finally forgiven us for eloping," Patrick said as he sat down in the rocking chair. 

"Of course she did. You're finally giving her the grandchild she's been pestering you for all these years," Pete commented as he started to go through the closet.

To his surprise, Patrick shook his head. "It's your baby, not mine." 

Pete stared at him, "I thought we had already talked about this?" he asked, confused. "Patrick...sweetheart...you're the father, too. We're in this together, remember?"

"She won't see it that way," Patrick said, shaking his head again.

"And I don't care how the fuck she sees it. If she wants to be a part of his baby's life she's damn well gonna have to," Pete said, his voice firm. "And that goes for anyone else who has an opinion about this. We're in this together and that's how it's gonna stay." Reaching out, he took Patrick's hand in his. "Okay?"

Patrick met Pete's dark eyes with his own and nodded, finally smiling again. "Okay," he saod. "I love you."

Pete grinned. "I love you, too." He squeezed Patrick's fingers before leaning in for another kiss. "We're gonna be great."

"Yes," Patrick agreed. "Yes, we are."


End file.
